The four elements
by bethxclay
Summary: Bella used to be a typical kid and after a visit from a stranger her whole world changed with the blink of an eye. Will she be able to cope on her own with such a secret or will she get some help from a copper-haired stranger. Story is better than plot
1. Chapter 1

**Bella used to be a typical kid and after a visit from a stranger her whole world changed with the blink of an eye. Will she be able to cope on her own with such a secret or will she get some help from a copper-haired stranger.**

**This is just something I started writing when I got bored, so I know it won't be that amazing... I don't own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does. Please forgive me for any mistakes you might find. Enjoy and please review ****J**

**Chapter 1**

**(B POV) **

"Ready or not, here I come!" I squeeled and began running through the large forest that began behind my house. I heard gentle rustling and my eyes began darting round the place in an attempt to find my best friend who was never that good at hide and go seek.

"Jake, you really can't play this game. You have to stay still." I giggled and then had the pleasure of watching my friend jump out of his skin when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"That wasn't fair! You always win! I don't like this game!" Jake pouted and I hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser; your turn to count!" I said and as soon as he closed his eyes and began counting, I was running. I ran as fast as I could, trying my best not to fall over and give away my location. I curled up under a large bush hoping that the leaves and branches would give me enough cover. I tried my best not to laugh as my friend was stood right infront of me and didn't even notice I was there. However, it didn't work, and his face was blocking my exit.

"Found you Bells!" He grinned at me, and by the look on his face I could tell that he was happy that he had found me under ten minutes this time.

"It's time for lunch!" I heard my dad yell and me and Jake began running towards my house. My dad was stood on the porch waiting for us.

"Beat you!" I panted as I reached the porch first and then I tried catching my breath and Jake looked ready to pass out.

"I let you win." Jake said.

"Did not!" I disagreed.

"Did too!" He disagreed.

"Did not!" I disagreed.

"Will you two ever stop bickering?" My dad said and chuckled away at us. Dad walked inside and went to the kitchen and me and Jake followed him in. Me and Jake sat down at the table and had our lunch which consisted of a pizza that he most probably got from the take away. I just then realised that my dad was wearing his police uniform.

"Dad, why are you wearing your work clothes?" I asked him whilst eating some pizza.

"I'm really sorry Bells but I have to head down to the station in a half hour." My dad said and actually sounded sorry.

"Why do you have to go?" I asked as I always was interested about his work as I always wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"There's going to be a storm coming in a couple of hours so we have to make sure everyone is warned and so they don't go in the water. I'm sorry I can't take you fishing or bowling or whatever." He said.

"It's okay daddy. When does Jake have to go home?" I asked.

"I was going to take him after you've finished your pizza because apparenntly your going to the Clearwaters for the evening?" My dad asked and Jake nodded.

"I was going to see if Sam and Emily could look after you while I'm gone." He said. I stood up and put a hand on my hip.

"Dad, I am eleven! I can look after myself. I don't need to go to Sam and Emily's. Please will you trust me?" I begged.

"Your only a child Bells. I can't do that. And there will be a storm in a few hours and you sometimes get scared with the lightning."

"Please daddy? I will be really good. And I'll be okay. Please, and you'll be home before the storm won't you. And I'll ring all the time so you know I'm okay. Please daddy?" I begged him and he finally caved in.

"Fine, you can stay. But if you need anything you call me straight away and I'll get Mrs. Newton to keep an eye on you and check up on you every now and then. And you best not leave the house and that phone best be kept in your hand." My dad began listing things I should and shouldn't do.

"I'll be fine. Promise." I said and held out my pinkie finger towards him. He wrapped his around mine and said,

"Promise." He pulled me into a big hug and then told me that Jake had to go now as he had to set off for work soon.

"Bye, Jake!" I said and waved on the porch to where he was heading to my dads car to go.

"Bye Bells!" Jake yelled at me and ran after my dad. My dad waved goodbye as he climbed in the car and then drove off. I walked back inside and locked the door after me as my dad requested and went to get a drink of water before I went to watch T.V. I downed the full glass of water and flopped onto the sofa and flicked through the channels which didn't consist of much so I just left it on 'Tom and Jerry'. After about an hour I could see the sky darkening as the storm clouds rolled above the town. It was going to rain in a few minutes because whenever it was about to rain I would get a wierd tingle down my spine. I spotted something in the garden which I recognised as my favourite journal that I sometimes put flowers in. I thought I could make it there and back before the rain came and it's not as if it was unsafe as it was only our garden and barely anyone would be out when the storm hit. So I dashed out of the house and grabbed the journal and clutched it to my chest. I had just turned around to walk back to the house when I heard a voice call,

"Well hello there young child." The voice called. I walked a little faster to the house and hoped i would be safe.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" The voice asked. I turned around and saw a woman with such beautiful red curley hair walking towards me.

"My daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I mumbled towards this woman and slowly kept backing away to the house.

"Did your daddy say that?" She asked.

"Mmmm hmmmmm." I replied and I was now quite close to the house.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" The woman asked and just at that second, I ran. I ran straight into the house and slammed the door and locked it.

The only thing that I could hear was my heart pounding and the blood pumping all around my body. There was a ringing in my ears that I tried to ignore. I felt dizzy as I rested against the locked door but I shoved myself up slowly and quietly tiptoed up the stairs and into my bedroom.

My breaths were raspy but I closed my eyes in an attempt to slow my heart rate down from the pounding that I could hear surrounding the room. My door closed with a soft thud and I curled into a ball under my window sill rocking slightly back and forth. I kept my eyes closed until my heart wasn't pounding as loudly as it were moments ago. I peeked out of the window and in the shadows I could still see that woman with her fire looking hair in the shadows of the forest. I could only just see her as the sky was darkening quickly and the rain started to pour down to the earth.

Just as I was about to move away from the window, the woman locked her gaze with mine and I felt paralyzed as if her eyes were keeping me in place. My breath hitched in my throat and an evil looking grin spread across her face. All sounds and thoughts seemed to dissapear as we stared each other down, neither of us beaking eye contact. A piercing ring snapped me out of my daze, it took me a few seconds to remember where I was and then realized that it was actually the house phone ringing. I dashed into my Dad's bedroom and swiped the phone off the craddle.

"Hello..?" I asked into the phone wondering who it was.

"Hello there." I froze as I heard that voice. It was that womans voice. Just to be sure I walked back to my bedroom and saw out the window that she had a phone in her hand. She grinned up at me and gave me a small wave. I dropped the phone to the floor with a crash and climbed under my bed waiting for my dad to get home. My eyes stung with tears but I refused to be weak and they remained where they were as I remained hidden under my bed in an attmept to hide away from the world...

**Oh no! What's gonna happen to poor Bella? Only one way to find out... review for faster updates. I know it's a bit short but please bear with me. **

**Much love BethXClay**


	2. Chapter 2

**The four elements**

**I'm back again, thankyou to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me to know that your reading this story. Ideas for this story are very welcome. Well I'll let you get on with it now. **

**I don't own Twilight SM does, I'm just messing with them.**

**Chapter 2**

**(BPOV)**

I waited there without moving, praying that my dad would get back soon, well more like pleading. I tried to take calm cleansing breaths but it wasn't working. I could feel myself beginning to get hotter and my sight was starting to have a red sort of tinge to it. My entire body was tingling, like it was on fire. Something was going really wrong with me. It felt like my body was shaking yet I felt boiling hot. My breaths were coming out more like short breathless gasps and pants.

It was so hot, I wasn't able to breathe properly and my sight was swimming. I began clawing at my neck as if that would help me get much needed oxygen to my lungs. My palms were sweating like crazy along with the rest of my body. I opened my eyes for just a few seconds to look at my agonizing hands and saw fire covering them. Flames were balancing on each of my finger tips and my hands were turning white. The pain was unbearable and I let my eyes drift closed hoping to block out the pain, until everything around me went black...

**~~~#+_)(*&^%$£"!"£%^&*(#))_+++#)(*&^&*(#)_+'_)(*&^&*()_+_)(*~~~**

Pain. That's the only thing I could feel. I couldn't really say what kind of pain but I was just hurting everywhere. I didn't dare to move. I didn't think I could. I remained motionless on the ground.

My eyes were closed and I was still boiling hot but I don't think it was as bad as it was before. It felt like I was now in control of it. It seemed like I was on the floor for hours and it might have been.

Just then I heard the door slam downstairs. I started panicking thinking that the woman had broken in to the house and how I would be able to fight her off if she came upstairs.

"Just me Bells!" I heard my father call up the stairs. A sigh of relief escaped my lips but I couldn't bring it to myself to get up.

"Bells?" I heard my dad's panicked voice shout up to me. I could hear the worry in his voice. I then heard fast footsteps and my dad burst into the room looking around frantic to find me and when his eyes rested on the ground he raced to my side.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? What's wrong? What's happened? Please say something Bells." His questions fired out one after the other.

"I'm fine daddy." My voice was crackled whisper and I could tell he wouldn't believe it.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on baby girl." My dad gently lifted me from the ground and cradled me to his chest. He had me outside and in the car in no time racing his way to the hospital.

When he arrived he lifted me out of the car and carried me inside and started shouting for help. A man with blonde hair and golden eyes came rushing towards us.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen." He smiled at me and took me out of my fathers arms and placed me in a bed.

"I'm Bella." I whispered back to him. He smiled gently and left me alone in the cubicle with a nurse who has adding and I.V drip into my wrist. I could hear Dr. Cullen and my father talking in hushed voices. I didn't really follow the entire conversation but I did pick up words like 'traumatic experience' 'fire' 'burns' 'monitered 24-7' and stuff like that. I closed my eyes and when Dr. Cullen came back in I pretended to not know what they were talking about and just let myself fall asleep to my father gently humming to me.

**~~~#+_)(*&^%$£"!"£%^&*(#))_+++#)(*&^&*(#)_+'_)(*&^&*()_+_)(*~~~**

I drifted in and out of sleep. Relentlessly I gave up and turned towards my dad who was asleep by my side. I reached out and hed one of his hands in both of mine. I had no idea what had happened to me but I had a feeling it would happen again. Maybe I was going crazy. Who knows?

Dr Cullen came through the door quietly as if he knew that my dad would be asleep except a girl with blonde hair followed in after him. She looked so beautiful and she smiled warmly at me, so I gave her a small smile back.

"Hello there, my names Rosalie." She said as she came to the other side of my bed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Bella. Hi." I whispered to her suddenly not able to find strength in my voice.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked softly.

I shook my head gently and a tear fell down my face.

"I don't know. I was burning..? It hurt so much. She was laughing at me. I didn't know what to do." I stuttered not able to form full sentences.

"Who was laughing at you, honey?" She asked soothingly as she continued to rub my shoulder gently.

"I don't know. She rang the house. She was in the garden."

"What did she look like?" She asked whilst glancing over at Dr Cullen.

"I can't remember. Her hair though, it looked like fire." Rosalie snapped her head towards mine looking directly into my eyes then grumbled something so low it was like it didn't exist but I heard her. She said the name 'Victoria'.

"Did you see where she went? What did she say to you?" She shot questions at me all the while my dad snored gently.

"I...I...I...wa...was...s...so...sca...scared..." I sobbed out to her and the tears streamed down my face and she quickly wrapped me up in a hug and rocked me gently. She could have held me for minutes or hours for all I knew but Dr Cullen decided to interupt us.

"Rosalie, I think it's time for you to go home." He said to her and she nodded back at him and turned to walk away but then quickly pressed something into my hand. It was cold and hard but I clutched it tightly afraid that I might lose it.

"I'll see you soon Bella." She smiled at me one more time before walking away.

"Bye Rosalie." I whispered but she most probably didn't hear it. Dr Cullen did some other tests and said that I was free to go home. At that moment my dad woke up and went to go sign the papers saying that I could be discharged. All the while clutching the object that Rosalie gave me. Once the papers were signed me and my dad walked out of the hospital but not without Dr Cullen sending one last worrying glance my way.

**A/N: Soooo whaddya think? Thankyou to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favourites, it really means a lot :') Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review! **

**Much love, bethxclay**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm really sorry for making you think this was an update after not hearing from me in ages but I really don't know whether I should bother writing anymore seeing as I have just started college and the work load is huge and I'm not really getting much feedback from the updates I have done. Basically it's up to you guys whether you want me to carry on or not so leave a review with your opinions. I should have done this ages ago but I just didn't have the time.

I'll leave it with you though.

Much love, bethxclay xo


End file.
